


Let me taste your blood (in a soft way)

by Miyuki0



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Masochism, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pain, Smut, Teeth, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki0/pseuds/Miyuki0
Summary: Uuh tags tell you everything so please stay away because slight teeth gore but eventually soft smut.
Relationships: Shinkai Kanata/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Let me taste your blood (in a soft way)

Eichi felt a sting of pain inside his mouth, and frowned in discomfort. His boyfriend, Kanata, looked at him worriedly when he saw a drop of blood fall from Eichi's mouth. 

"What's wrong...?" Kanata hesitated, but Eichi was just as confused. 

Suddenly, he felt something rather solid and foreign inside his mouth. Not foreign at all, though. His tongue was soon filled with an horrible, metallic taste and he understood what happened.   
He opened his mouth and a tooth fell from it along with another bit of blood. Disgusting. 

"Whoa, suddenly 'dropping' a tooth~... That must've hurt. Are you okay?"   
"Yes..." Eichi muttered with difficulties, since his mouth was still full of blood.

Kanata stood up to search for some water and tissues.   
It was the first time something like that happened to Eichi, and out of the blue. "I might need to go to the dentist later... I don't like it, but I don't have a choice." Eichi thought. 

When Kanata was back, Eichi noticed something strange in his eyes. What was it? What happened while he was out?   
He tried to ignore it and focused on his mouth, rinsing it. However, the wound was fresh and new blood kept pouring from it. 

"Aah, maybe you should go to the dentist now..." Kanata said. "This looks 'painful'~..."  
"I'm fine. I'm sure it'll heal in no time." Eichi muttered while still taking care of his mouth. It was mostly unpleasant, and he didn't like the taste of blood, but it'd surely stop bleeding with time, wouldn't it? 

Kanata then smiled. Not his usual, carefree smile; but like a predator looking at his prey. He was definitely strange since he came back to the room they where at. 

"Shinkai? What happened?"   
"Hey, Eichi... What if I help you and make your 'wound' close quickly?"  
Eichi's eyes widened. He still didn't get where was Kanata getting to. How could he possibly help other than doing what he already did? 

"Come on, open your mouth~ Hehe..." Kanata rested one of his hands in Eichi's shoulder, while the other one supported his weight in the mattress, making it creak a little as he crawled up to the bed, approaching his boyfriend slowly and making him move back a little. 

Eichi obeyed almost by reflex, parting his slightly red and stained lips. He didn't expect what was going to happen though. No one would, probably, because it was certainly weird. 

Kanata inserted his tongue inside Eichi's mouth without thinking it twice, and searched for the wound carefully. Once he did, finding a small hole between two other teeth that showed that one was missing, he softly licked the space, tasting the blood. 

Eichi almost let out a surprised gasp that was suppressed by Kanata's action. He had to open his mouth more to leave room for his boyfriend. The whole situation was clearly questionable and kinda nasty, but for some reason also exciting. He wasn't expecting this from Kanata. He did have some original ideas sometimes, but nothing comparable to what was happening. If anything, something like this would be even more likely Eichi's idea than Kanata's. 

He kept on licking the injury, drinking the red fluid as he also suck on it slowly, not wanting to hurt Eichi. He was doing such a weird thing, and yet he was still caring. That was so adorable. 

He slowly parted away when he found himself needing some air. When his tongue left Eichi's mouth, some blood appeared on Kanata's lips as well, and it was, being honest, a little sexy. 

"Hehe, Eichi~ Are you 'sure' that your mouth hurts?" Kanata hummed, looking down to see that Eichi was hard. "You little masochist~"  
Eichi's face reddened. He himself wasn't expecting to be aroused from that, but his boyfriend made anything enjoyable.

"You aren't one to talk, Shinkai, fufu~" Eichi said, noticing that Kanata was hard as well.   
"Mmh!" Kanata nodded happily, almost proud of himself. They knew what was going to happen, and looked forward to it. 

Kanata didn't waste any time and took his shirt off. He was extremely eager, more than normally. Maybe because of how unusual the whole moment was? 

He also felt like taking the lead. He sat in Eichi's lap and made him lie down. Like this, Eichi's blood would also stay in his mouth and not drop off, which was exactly what Kanata wanted.   
Kanata took Eichi's shirt off as well, in a mix of impatience and excitement.

"Shinkai..." Eichi whispered, watching how his boyfriend did all the work. He also wanted to help, but there was no much he could do in that position. He gulped, swallowing some blood and waiting to see what his lover was going to do next. 

Kanata looked up to him before proceeding. He looked... worried?   
"Eichi, umm... I feel really needy today." He said bluntly, and somewhat bothered. "I want to continue, but your mouth must hurt, and I don't think I will be able to 'stop' once I-..."  
"Shh..." Eichi interrupted him, pressing one finger in Kanata's lips to seal them. "That's fine. I want to do this too, so you can go on, darling." 

Kanata lowered himself to press his lips against Eichi's in a short but soft kiss that made them both get even more stained with blood. They didn't care at this point. They smiled at each other with care and love. They didn't care if what they were doing was weird or nasty from other's point of view, because they loved each other and were totally in the mood to try something different and maybe just a little painful. 

Kanata was going to unzip his pants, but Eichi stopped him. "Wait. There's something I'd like to try."   
Kanata stopped almost immediately and stayed still while Eichi moved to change their positions with Kanata sitting in the bed and Eichi in the floor, in front of Kanata's legs. 

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to..."  
And right he was. Eichi got rid of his boyfriend's pants as fast as he could, wanting to get into the real thing already. They were going in a more hurried pace than usual, and yet, he was so eager and didn't want to waste even one second more. 

When Kanata's aching cock was finally free, hitting the cold air of the room made the boy shudder a little.   
Eichi gave it a slow, teasing stroke, eye's meeting Kanata's as his blue boyfriend flushed sightly. At last, some proper contact, even if it was obviously insufficient. For both of them. 

Eichi kept touching the cock, but didn't waste much time with it. He truly wanted to try how this would turn out.   
He gave an experimental lick to the tip, making Kanata shiver faintly. A red stain decorated the head, and Eichi soon forgot about the pain in his gum. His mind was only focused on his lover and on pleasuring him.

He started taking the cock in his mouth slowly, opening it wide but still feeling his jaw ache. Some blood and drool dripped from his mouth and dropped down to the mattress. They would clean it later; there was no point in worrying now. 

Eichi wasn't even halfway there, and yet the pain made him close his eyes to avoid crying. But he couldn't care less. Such pain would turn into pleasure soon, at least for Kanata, so he was fine with it. He could endure that much with ease. 

"E-Eichi... You look so hot..." Kanata murmured. He certainly did, and Kanata couldn't help but sigh. The sight alone could be enough to make him come, but he didn't want to do it just yet. Kanata had some endurance and patience, too. 

Eichi started moving, slowly pulling out to only move forward, marking a steady rhythm. He had to make real efforts to not bite down, since stretching his mouth so much was being a real pain. He tried to give Kanata some more pleasure by stroking with his hands the part of the cock that couldn't enter his mouth. Normally, he'd be able to take it all in, but not currently. 

With each time that Eichi moved and Kanata's cock was caressed by his tongue, more blood appeared on it, mixed with saliva. Because of that, it was wetter and more slippery than usual, and felt really good for Kanata. 

"Eichi... You're 'tighter' than usual, ah... It's awesome~..." Kanata tried not to buck his hips forward. He wanted to feel even more; to have more of that hot bliss, but he was afraid he might hurt his boyfriend even more. So instead, he got occupied by gently stroking Eichi's soft and pretty hair. 

Eichi's eyes were teary, and his movements fairly faster than before, but he was starting to get tired. His disease made him lose his stamina quicker than healthy people, and having lost blood didn't make that better at all. So he pulled out when he really couldn't endure it anymore, making a "pop" sound and observing Kanata's red sullied cock. Beautiful. Just like everything about him. 

"Are you okay...?" Kanata asked, still stroking Eichi's hair and also caressing his cheek.   
"Yes. I'm sorry, I got a little tired." Eichi explained, sitting and wiping his mouth with one of the tissues Kanata brought earlier. "But neither of us came yet, so..."   
With a smile, Eichi layed down and took a deep breath. "Why don't you stretch yourself nicely for me?"

Kanata loved when Eichi talked like that, but pouted a little still. "Myself? I'd rather have it done by you~... But since you're tired, there's no helping it..." Kanata stood up only to go get the lube from the closet, in its usual place. He wanted to get over it as soon as possible so he could feel Eichi already. 

He opened the bottle of lube and spread out a fair amount in his fingers. Eichi was watching with his usual smile, not even touching himself. He really was resting, wasn't he? 

Kanata inserted the first digit inside him, closing his eyes. It didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest. He was so used to this that it went in smoothly and didn't hurt at all. Everything from the start was just pleasure, and when he started moving his finger he sighed, starting to feel better and better with heat building inside. 

When he added a second finger, Kanata couldn't help but moan, Eichi's gaze also making him more eager to having him inside instead of his unsatisfactory fingers. He couldn't reach to where Eichi could, and he couldn't fill himself like Eichi could. 

"Eichi..." Kanata whimpered, his thoughts filled with him.   
Eichi got closer after hearing Kanata moan his name like that, and they locked lips in a messy and wet kiss. Their tongues pressed while Kanata's sounds were swallowed in the kiss, making it all really hot and their hearts race like crazy. 

They were both way too needy now, and they only wanted to feel each other even more; to be close to each other in the most intimate way possible. 

Kanata removed his fingers, assuming that he was prepared enough. He didn't really care to that point. Even a little pain would be fine since his boyfriend had been enduring it so well.  
He again sat in Eichi's lap, head fuzzy and full of love for the blonde haired boy. 

"Hurry..." Eichi muttered, hands in each side of Kanata's hips to hold him steady. Kanata slowly began lowering himself and taking Eichi's cock in his welcoming heat. A little more stretching wouldn't have been bad, but he could keep up. It was just a little uncomfortable, but he would get used to it in no time. 

Kanata continued taking more of it in until he was full of Eichi. "Shinkai..." Eichi closed his eyes and let his head rest in Kanata's shoulder. His boyfriend was tight, but was accepting him just fine. It felt incredible already, and they were only getting started. 

"M-move. Please..." Eichi pled, and there was no way to reject it. 

Kanata pulled out slowly, just to thrust back in and moan slightly. They were still slow, but each thrust reached deep into him and made him gasp in pleasure. 

Kanata did almost all the work since Eichi was in a difficult position and had less energy, but Eichi wanted to help too, so he also moved as he could. The blue haired boy bucked his hips down to meet Eichi's movements, slowly increasing the speed. 

"Eichi... Hhn, Eichi..." Kanata wrapped his arms around Eichi's neck, lessening the distance between them. Their chests pressed, and they were unbelievably happy to be so close. Holding each other like they were the most precious thing in the world was the greatest happiness for the two of them. 

However, Kanata did say that he wanted to try different things that day, and this wasn't enough. He had something in mind, but he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. Still, there was no lose in asking, so he tried to say it between moans and whimpers. 

"E-Eichi... I wanna- Ah, I wanna feel some 'pain' too." Kanata's face was as red as it could be, since embarrassment was killing him. "Bite me or something, please, just..." Kanata looked Eichi into his eyes with a lustful look, like he did before they started fucking. "Tear me apart~"

And how could Eichi possibly say "no" to that? It was simply impossible.   
As he thrust particularly hard, hitting Kanata's prostate, he dug his teeth into Kanata's shoulder, almost drawing blood from it. The pain added to the pleasure made Kanata sob. It felt so good, even mixed with pain. It all felt so good when he was with Eichi. 

Eichi licked the mark in the skin and moved to bit his neck, harder, while Kanata fucked himself, whining constantly. He never was a loud partner, but this was just too much to hold it back. 

Eichi and Kanata's eyes met, still hungry, still needy. They kissed fiercely, and Kanata again started sucking in the wound, but now without much care, and making it bleed more than necessary. In return, Eichi bit at Kanata's lips, also making them bleed. It was all so hot, so wet, so painful, and yet so wonderful and pleasurable. 

"Ahh, I love you, I love you." Kanata repeated endlessly, hips meeting Eichi's thrusts over and over. He knew Kanata so well already that he knew where he felt specially good, and was taking good advantage of it.   
"Shin--... Kanata..." Eichi sighed, and hearing his boyfriend call him by his name had Kanata grunting. He never did it before, but it sounded so perfect in such a situation. It was just a name, but it sounded stunning when said by Eichi. 

"I'm close, Eichi~..." Kanata's eyes closed as he found himself getting closer to the edge. He didn't want it to finish yet. He wanted it to continue forever, but he knew that it was impossible.   
"Me too, Kanata..."

Kanata scraped Eichi's skin a little as his breathing became more irregular. Eichi's thrusts were also erratic and messy now, only seeking for his own release, and Kanata's.   
Eichi kissed Kanata softly, lovingly. 

"Kanata, I love you. Please don't- ah, don't leave me, ever..." Eichi whispered. He looked almost like crying, which made Kanata worry.   
"I won't. I will never leave you." Kanata embraced Eichi tightly and smiled a little. "I love you, I love you so much."  
That was all that took for Eichi to come, releasing inside Kanata with a groan and making his boyfriend shiver in pleasure. 

Eichi started stroking Kanata's cock to make him come too, which made him moan and yelp non-stop. "Eichi, you meanie~ Ahn!"   
Kanata's cum splattered between them, Eichi's cock still inside him, which only made it better. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, exhausted but satisfied, and then Eichi slowly moved away to a more comfortable position, now hugging Kanata and placing soft kisses in his cheek.   
"Hehe, that was very 'good', Eichi..." Kanata hummed, closing his eyes.   
"Indeed it was. We should take a shower, but I really want to sleep a little now..."  
"Let's do that. You must be tired."

And they fell asleep like that, holding each other with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Eee don't ask why I wrote this!


End file.
